Best Person I Ever Met
by skyponiesxx55
Summary: Rated M for later chapters. Intense Yaoi, yuri and straight. Main Focus on FraPru, France x Prussia. Based lightly on a roleplay.
1. Chapter 1 The Coffee Shop

Intro : I describe these characters as I see them. I am in no way trying to force my pairings onto you. For -wink- intense yaoi scenes I suggest the songs Bruises and Bitemarks or for the less intense, Sex and Candy. There are strip tease, sexual, violent, and mature scenes in this story. You have been warned.

Chapter 1 ~ The Coffee House

Francis Bonnefoy stepped into a small cobblestone building in downtown Paris. He came here nearly every morning, and the clerks knew him by name.

"Ah! Francis!" Cherilee, the coffee shop manager, called out. She ran up to the counter and reached across to give the blonde a hug. "The normal minty hazelnut frappucino I assume?"

"Oui, you know me better than je know myself, mon cherie." He gave his signature smirk and handed over 3 Euros. Cherilee smiled lightly and handed him his hot coffee. He thanked her and walked to his normal table, sitting down and pulling out his tablet, going over his notes.

Francis was a sophomore in culinary college. When he was younger he would always watch his grandfather cook, he was entranced by the motions of flipping pancakes, or stirring a rich cream soup. His favorite was when his grandfather would cook a pizza using the wood brick oven. He smiled at the thought. His finger slid up and down the tablet's screen as he highlighted important notes and read them.

Francis knew everyone that came into the coffee shop, so it surprised him when he heard a voice he didn't recognize.

"One black coffee with peppermint. Decaf." The coarse, heavy German accented voice came from an albino man standing at the counter.

"3 Euros sir." Cherilee held out the coffee. The assumed German handed her the money and walked over to the table Francis was at, and sat down.

Francis quickly averted his eyes back to his tablet, continuing to skim through his notes.

"Names Gilbert. Call me Gil." The albino rose his red eyes to meet the blonde's blue ones. "Come here often?"

Francis chuckled. "Francis. Everyday. Are you trying to flirt?" He smirked and took rose his coffee to his soft lips, taking a short sip before returning his eyes to the tablet.

The albino smirked. "Go on a date with me."

"Pardon moi?" Francis clicked off his tablet. "Vous don't even know me. And how do vous know that je am gay?"

"Lucky guess. Ja or nein?"

"Sure, je guess. Can't hurt. Vous German?"

"Prussian actually." Gil winked, his fluffy white hair falling over his eyes. "Nice to meet you Francis.."


	2. Chapter 2 The Date

Chapter 2 ~ The Date..

It had been a week since Francis had last seen Gilbert. He had only met him once, yet the image of the sexy albino raced through his mind every ten minutes. He sighed, tapping his pencil on a desk.

He was in the middle of a culinary lecture, and was struggling to pay attention. He raised his hand, signaling that he was going to the restroom, and stepped out of the lecture room. He pulled his smartphone out of his pocket and stared at the number Gilbert had given him before he left the shop. Francis pondered to himself. Should he call it? Would that be weird? I mean, he had only shared a few words with the guy. He sighed, frustrated.

He shook his head and started to walk towards his dorm, he may as well skip the lecture on cream based soups. He couldn't pay attention anyway. He walked up to his door and twisted the knob, it opened. That was odd..it usually was locked. He stepped into his bedroom, and lo and behold, Gilbert was sitting on the bed with a devilish smirk on his face.

"How the hell did vous find my dorm?" Francis' eyebrows shot up and he crossed his arms over his broad chest.

"Just a little research." The albino smirked and stood up, moving towards the blonde. "How about we go on zhat date?"

"Now?"

"Ja, now." The Prussian chuckled and grabbed Francis' hand, leading him out the door.

"Rather straight forward, aren't you?" Francis asked with a smirk.

"How ich was raised."

"Interesting."

"So, culinary school, eh?" The Prussian looked over at the Frenchman with a cocked brow. "What made you choose that?"

"Well...Je have always been interested in the culinary arts. Moi grandfather was a sous chef, I loved to watch him flip pancakes and crepes, stir delectable soups and slide pizzas into giant brick ovens. It always intrigued moi je guess." He smiled to himself. "Are vous going to school?"

"Ja." The Prussian smiled. "Ich go to an equestrian university down the road."

"Vous ride?"

"Ja, I've ridden since as long as I can remember. Mein bruder came home with this big pinto mare one day. Her name was Schleich. Ich would ride her bareback up and down the fields, jumping over fallen logs and other things in the way." He chuckled at the memory. "Ich eventually got my own horse, Patrick. An andalusian stallion." He smiled over at Francis. "Made me want to do it for a living."

"Funny, vous don't strike me as a rider. Vous seem much more, how do you say, badass." The Frenchman chuckled.

"Who are you to say what makes a rider?"

"Je actually ride myself. More of a hobby than a profession for me though. Je have a Camargue gelding that je adopted around 3 years ago."

"We should ride together sometime." The Prussian stopped walking in front of a park. He walked in and sat at a table. "Our first date shall be talking."

"We should."

The two continued to talk for the next 3 hours, and the sun began to set. Francis felt a straining at his heart, he didn't want to leave, he had found so much in common with this man.

Gilbert smirked. "I feel your pain mein leibe."

"Did you just cal-" Francis' words were cut off by an abrupt kiss from the Prussian.

"Good night, mein leibe."

"M-m-on couer." The Frenchman stuttered and gaped at the Prussian.

What an interesting first date.


	3. Chapter 3 Him

Chapter 3 ~ Him

Francis couldn't concentrate on the steaming dish of food in front of him. He was doing a test on cooking rack of lamb. He could feel Gilbert's lips on his own. He sighed and brushed a marinade on the meat. He sliced off a piece and slipped the raw meat into his mouth. He sighed and stuck the rack into the oven, pulling out his smartphone after he did.

He hadn't heard from the albino in four days. He sighed again and finished up the tested, managing to score a 83 percentage even though his thought was not on the cooking.

He went out into the parking lot of the college and stepped into his jet black Maserati Alfieri and revved the engine. He drove out of the parking lot and to the park where they had kissed. He found a weeping Gilbert sitting on that same stone bench.

He walked up to him. "You okay..?"

"No, my girlfriend Elizabeta found out that I kissed you.." He looked up, his eyes filling up with salty droplets. "She left me."

"Oh.." Was it odd that Francis was glad?

"I came here, hoping to see you...I need a place to stay." The Prussian sighed.

"There's an empty bed in my dorm.." He smiled softly and laid a gentle hand on the Prussian's shoulders. "You can stay there."

"Thank you."


End file.
